


The Potion

by Sorceressofdragons



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceressofdragons/pseuds/Sorceressofdragons
Summary: After Merlin is given a potentially deadly fertility potion, the Knights and Arthur get him to safety before it takes hold. Once it does, Arthur is horrified to see Merlin in so much pain and would do anything to help his friend. The problem is that Arthur has been secretly in love with Merlin for years, and he's afraid confessing his feelings will forever ruin their relationship. But he needs to keep Merlin alive and offering himself as a sexual partner seems to be the only way. Is he brave enough to risk everything?(Slight non-con elements because there is a potion involved)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 339





	The Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you cm for editing and advice.

“Arthur, we need to go,” Merlin whispered frantically into the king’s ear.

“What, Merlin?”

“We need to go. Now.” Merlin stepped back, eyebrows raised, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur swept his arm around, gesturing at the knights and Druids around the fire. “Everyone is happy, healthy, and in good spirits. We can’t go.” He lowered his voice as Merlin moved closer again. “This meeting with the Druids is important for Camelot. You know that.”

Merlin looked at Arthur, in that way only he could look at the king: as though he was peering right into Arthur’s soul. It had been several years since Arthur had learned not to ignore that look. “What’s happened?” he asked, now serious.

“I… I’ve been given something. A potion. Without my knowledge. I need to get home.”

A potion? And one that Merlin couldn’t easily counter with his magic? Arthur knew it must be serious if Merlin was worried. Merlin was the Court Sorcerer and had power greater than anyone Arthur had ever met. Fear grew inside Arthur’s belly, causing him to jump to his feet and slosh his wine over the ground. He handed the empty goblet to the nearest Druid and turned to Merlin. “Gather the knights.”

“The knights should stay,” Merlin began, finally breaking eye contact with Arthur. “I can’t be alone, but no one else is in danger. I’ll need someone to care for me on the way back to Camelot.” Merlin’s eyes darted around before he looked back at Arthur, his gaze settling as their eyes met. “I could ask Gwaine to take me back, but I would like if it were you.”

Fear and pride brought a lump to Arthur’s throat. Merlin was in trouble and Arthur would be damned if Gwaine would be the one to take care of him. “No, I’ll take you,” he said, louder than he’d meant to. Several revelers glanced their way, but when neither the king nor his sorcerer said anything more, they resumed their laughing and drinking.

Arthur saw relief in Merlin’s eyes before the two nodded at each other and made their way to the tent that held Arthur’s belongings. Aglain, the leader of the Druids, was there to meet them.

“Aglain, Emrys and I must leave. I wish it weren’t so, and I am happy we were able to have this meeting. But we must make for Camelot at once.”

Aglain nodded. “I am aware. It was I who told Emrys he must leave. He is going to be in a lot of pain soon, and he must be far from here when it begins.”

“Pain?” Arthur felt the fear curl inside him again and put his hand up to rest on Merlin’s shoulder. “What was he given? Can you not help him?”

“You must go now, Emrys will explain on the way. You have but a few hours until it begins.” Aglain looked between Arthur and Merlin, the worry on his face obvious. “We cannot help him. He needs to go through this alone. I know you will care for him during this time of need. It is his destiny to protect you, but it is also your destiny to protect him. Good luck, King Arthur of Camelot, and Emrys, Lord of the Druids. Until our paths cross again.” Aglain swept out of the tent and back into the night.

Merlin had been packing Arthur’s things while the two leaders talked and handed Arthur his pack and bedroll. Arthur reached out to take it but paused when their hands brushed. “Merlin,” he began, but Merlin shook his head.

“On second thought, it might be a good idea to take at least one knight with us, even though I’d rather not. I won’t be able to protect you while I’m under the influence of this magic. If bandits attack…” Merlin trailed off.

Arthur wanted to kill whoever had done this to his sorcerer. To his friend. The look of terror in Merlin’s eyes had murder rising in the king’s mind. Aglain had been right- it was Arthur’s destiny, and duty, to protect this man. And tonight, he had failed. The only way he knew how to respond was with violence. His hand went to his sword’s hilt and he snarled as he began to pull it from its scabbard. Someone would die tonight by his hand.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice cut through Arthur’s rage and instantly stilled him. “Get Gwaine. And maybe Lancelot.” Merlin didn’t normally give orders like this, but Arthur was glad that he had. It gave him a job to do, and it would distract him from, well, Merlin. He slid the sword back home.

Merlin had done many things in his service to the king. He was no innocent. Sometimes his eyes looked tired, and occasionally his shoulders slumped from the weight of his destiny. But for all that, Merlin had the air of something delicate. Like a flower newly bloomed, or a foal taking its first steps. Merlin had killed for his king and country, but he was unable to brush it off like the trained warriors did. He took every death into his heart. Arthur wanted to be able to shoulder some of that burden for his friend. He would do anything for Merlin.

All of Camelot knew it as well. Wherever the king went, the sorcerer was sure to be right beside him, and vice versa. The citizens of the castle and surrounding city enjoyed seeing the pair together. The devotion between them was palpable and left everyone in their wake feeling safe and happy.

Arthur knew the rumours that the fellowship between himself and Merlin was more than brotherly, but he did what he could to keep Merlin from hearing them. Arthur had finally admitted to himself several years ago that he was desperately in love with his former manservant. He knew Merlin didn’t feel the same however, and he couldn’t bear the thought that anything would change between them. The idea that Merlin might find out about Arthur’s feelings and look at him with pity, or worse, not look at him ever again, kept Arthur from ever revealing what was in his heart.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, shaking Arthur from his thoughts. “It’ll be ok.”

Arthur gave Merlin a nod and turned to leave the tent. “Right. I’ll get whichever of the knights is least drunk.”

“So, no Gwaine,” Merlin allowed a small smile to pass over his lips. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“No Gwaine.”

***

As it turned out, all the knights were waiting at the horses for Arthur and Merlin. Aglain had rounded them up and given them enough food and mead for several days of travel. Their bags and bedrolls were loaded, and they waited only for the order from the king before mounting.

Arthur wanted to put some distance between them and the Druid camp before speaking to Merlin. From the look on the sorcerer’s face, that wouldn’t be difficult.

Merlin rode at the front, urging the group faster. He pushed them on through the forest until finally, several hours into the ride, Arthur called out to halt.

“Merlin, the horses need rest, even if we don’t. We can’t go on much farther tonight,” Arthur said gently, pulling up next to Merlin.

Merlin lifted his eyes to Arthur’s. There was fear again, and some uncertainty. He sighed. “I know. Let’s find shelter. I… would like…”

“Spit it out Merlin,” Arthur said, although there was no anger in his voice. He hoped bantering with Merlin would put him more at ease. Remind Merlin that he could be honest. They had been through a lot together; this would just be one more story they could add to their growing list of adventures. Hopefully.

Merlin’s eyes darted around again, landing on his hands where they rested on his saddle. His face took on a look of determination and he looked back up into Arthur’s eyes. “I would like some privacy. I’ve drunk a fertility potion… of sorts… and I… don’t want everybody…” here he glanced at the knights, who were talking quietly amongst themselves, “to see me.”

Arthur looked at his friend, the implications of what he’d just said flashing through his mind. He felt a tingle of heat at the idea of Merlin in the throes of passion and shifted in his seat. “Ah.” Now it was Arthur’s eyes that darted away. He couldn’t look into Merlin’s face without imagining what the next few hours would bring. They would definitely need shelter. Arthur would die before letting anyone else witness what was likely to happen to Merlin tonight. But Arthur would also die if Merlin found out the other thought in his head- that he desperately wanted to be able to help his sorcerer in more ways than just protecting him from afar. He wanted to take Merlin in his arms, let the potion take over, and be there with him, helping him through, sharing both pain and pleasure.

Arthur swallowed and looked back up at Merlin. He nodded once, then turned to the knights. “We need to find some shelter. Something with a roof if you can spot anything in this dark.”

“Yes Sire,” came Sir Leon’s answer.

They started moving again, this time slower. Arthur and Merlin allowed the knights to overtake them and took up a gentle trot side by side at the back.

“What do you know about the potion? Who gave it to you?” Arthur asked.

“The potion is intended to help a man sire a child. It allows him… to um…“ Merlin paused, looking at Arthur. “To spend his seed… repeatedly. It is strong magic. Aglain told me that men have been known to die from the strain to their bodies.”

Arthur shifted in his saddle. Die? “Merlin, wouldn’t the Druids be able to help you?”

“Aglain said he couldn’t do anything. There is no alternative but for me to experience the entirety of the potion’s effects. Besides, it must have been one of the Druids who gave it to me. Aglain wasn’t sure who, but I believe it was one of the elders, trying for a match between myself and one of her granddaughters. If more than one of them also took the potion they would have fought each other and… um... others, to get to me. We needed to leave the camp before I could incite a frenzy.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the image this created and looked over at his friend. Merlin looked genuinely concerned over what could have happened had they stayed. Arthur didn’t know how to say anything comforting, so he did what he always did: made a joke. “Merlin, is this another one of those times where something horrible is intended for me and you sacrifice yourself? One of your misguided attempts to save me? I’m sure the old woman would have preferred a king for a grandson _._ ”

Merlin let out a huff of air and smiled. “I’m the last Dragonlord and Emrys, Lord of the Druids. When I die my son would become the last Dragonlord. You’re just one of many idiot kings.”

Arthur would have answered back with another light-hearted insult, but the smile on Merlin’s face knocked the breath out of him. That face, the cheekbones and full lips and smooth pale skin, was everything that was beautiful to Arthur. But the smile undid him. He couldn’t love Merlin the way he wanted to, but he could love him as a friend, and keep him safe through the hours ahead. Merlin would survive this.

***

They found shelter in an old abandoned hut with no furniture and only half a roof. The knights made their beds in a clearing about a hundred metres away in a good place to keep watch over Merlin and Arthur. Inside the hut, the pair swept away broken pots and old branches in the space under the remaining roof. There they unrolled bedrolls and laid down to rest just as the sun was starting to rise. The forest canopy above them kept the interior relatively dark, but Arthur could still make out Merlin’s profile.

What he saw was his old friend, still somehow impish-looking and glowing with youth, but with slightly longer hair than what he wore when he was younger. It had started to curl over his ears and eyes and somehow made him look more elfin and endearing. Merlin stared at the ceiling, chewing on his lip. Although he was barely moving, Arthur could sense the energy vibrating through him.

“Are you feeling the effects of the potion yet?” Arthur asked, rolling onto his side to look at Merlin.

“I don’t think so. I don’t feel any different, at any rate. Aglain told me it could be anywhere from hours to days.”

“One thing I don’t understand, why would a fertility potion cause pain? Shouldn’t it cause… you know… pleasure?”

Merlin glanced towards Arthur but looked away again quickly. He fidgeted with the collar of his jacket, feeling its rich velvet under his fingers. When he had become Court Sorcerer last year his wardrobe had changed somewhat; his usual dress now was black trousers, high black boots, and this blue waist-length coat. A row of gold buttons gave it a regal air, and when travelling he wore a purple cloak adorned with a thick silver trim of embroidered dragons over top. It wasn’t cold enough now to keep the cloak on, so it lay abandoned next to him.

“Aglain told me…” Merlin paused, blushing. Arthur wanted to reach out and grab onto Merlin’s hand, let him know he was there for him, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He didn’t know how to offer any kind of comfort other than the banter and shoulder punches he’d always fallen back on.

“Yes?”

“Aglain told me that there would be no pain if I had a partner. If the magic in the potion has somewhere to go. The pain is my body telling me to find someone to spill my seed with.” He huffed in the darkness. Arthur stared.

“Merlin, why didn’t we stay at the camp? If you could be spared the pain, why didn’t we stay?”

Merlin sat up and turned towards Arthur. “Then what? I sire a child and need to leave Camelot? I cannot abandon a child. I know what it’s like to grow up without a father and I couldn’t do that willingly. But I won’t leave you. I can’t leave you.”

Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin. Heat prickled at the back of his neck, like he was about to make a leap over a cliff. He stared into Merlin’s eyes. Arthur knew all the love he felt for this man was plain on his face. Merlin couldn’t leave him? Of course he couldn’t! Arthur would never be able to leave Merlin either.

Their paths crossed all those years ago, came together, and twirled around until there was no disentangling them. Merlin had once told him they were destined to be two halves of the same whole, and Arthur felt that now more than ever. It was time to stop dancing around and be brave, honest, true to his feelings, and hope that Merlin felt the same.

“Merlin,” he whispered, his voice rough and deep. “I…”

Merlin broke eye contact and lay back down on his bedroll. “Camelot. I can’t leave Camelot. Not when the peace we’ve worked so hard for is almost upon us.” He rolled away, turning his back to Arthur. “We need to get some rest.”

A lump formed in Arthur’s throat so quickly he felt he would suffocate from it. That was it. He had thought it was the moment to tell Merlin how he felt; he’d thought Merlin was telling him he felt the same way, but as soon as Merlin saw it coming, he’d rejected him. Shut him down before the words could be said.

Arthur laid back down. “Yes.”

Merlin shifted nervously under his blanket. Arthur watched him fidget and kick, trying to get comfortable. Finally, Merlin threw his blanket off and toed off his shoes. Arthur felt guilty for thinking about himself. Merlin was going to need his help. He opened his mouth to apologize but Merlin spoke first.

“I’m sorry Arthur, I don’t mean to be short with you. I’m nervous, that’s all.”

Arthur sighed. “Merlin, I want to help you. What can I do?”

“I don’t know, just make sure I don’t die?” Merlin joked, smiling over at Arthur. Arthur smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes. Merlin noticed and sighed. “I don’t know how long this will last, but I guess you can make sure I eat and drink? Keep me from rolling into the fire if we build one tonight?”

“Anything, Merlin. I’ll do anything you need me to.”

***

When Arthur woke it was late afternoon. Merlin was not on his bedroll.

“Merlin?” Arthur reached for his sword and jumped to his feet, ready to attack.

“I’m here.”

Arthur followed the voice into the other room of the hut. Dappled sunlight shone through the hole in the roof onto a pile of broken furniture. Behind the pile, in the corner of the room, sat Merlin. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his jacket had been abandoned. His light blue tunic was unlaced and looked damp, and his face was flushed and sweaty. Arthur rushed over and knelt in front of him, tossing his sword to the side.

“Merlin, are you ok? Why didn’t you wake me?”

Merlin nodded, but his breathing was shallow. “I’m just really hot. Do you think you could take me to that stream we passed last night? I’d like to cool down.”

“Of course. Let’s go.” Arthur took Merlin’s arm, putting it over his shoulders. Grabbing Merlin’s other hand, he lifted both of them to their feet.

Merlin leaned into Arthur’s body and let out a moan. It was enough to send all the blood in Arthur’s body to his groin and had an erection forming there immediately. The hot tingly flush returned to Arthur’s face and neck. He hated himself for his reaction, so he tried to ignore it. He needed to be stronger than this for his friend.

“It’s all right, you’re all right,” he murmured, walking them both towards the door.

Merlin stumbled once or twice on the way to the stream, but Arthur was there the whole way, holding him up. Sir Elyan followed at a respectful distance and told the king he would keep watch over them but would try to stay out of sight. Arthur was grateful; he had left his sword in the hut.

At the water’s edge, Merlin was too weak to stand on his own, so Arthur set him down on a boulder. He figured he would have to carry Merlin into the water, so he started undressing himself. He decided to keep his smallclothes on. Hopefully, that would at least partially hide any evidence of his arousal.

Merlin had only managed to get his tunic off. He sat on the boulder with the shirt in his hands, staring at the water. “I’m sorry, Arthur. I think my body is conserving energy for what is to come. I can’t seem to do anything right now.”

Arthur came over to Merlin and crouched down in front of him. “Merlin, please, don't apologize to me. This is not your fault. And it certainly isn’t a hardship for me. How many times have you saved my life or cared for me when I was hit with a spell or drank a potion?”

Merlin smiled. “Hundreds. Probably thousands. The greatest mathematical minds of Camelot couldn’t come up with the true answer.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. “Thousands, eh? I was thinking maybe half a dozen at the most.”

“Half a dozen? You cabbagehead! I saved you that many times during my first week in your employ.”

Arthur grinned at his friend. “You’re right, of course. So, this is long overdue. I shall have to do nothing less than treat you like a prince and carry you around and feed you and bathe you. How does that sound, _my lord_?”

“Get at it then, you idiot. You can start with my trousers and then carry me to my waiting bath.”

Arthur gave a deep mock bow and then helped Merlin up off the boulder long enough to get his trousers down over his hips. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that Merlin wasn’t wearing smallclothes. Merlin didn’t seem to have enough energy to care, but Arthur certainly did. His body began to respond again, like it had in the hut.

Best to get this bath over with quickly and get back into their clothes.

Arthur reached down under Merlin’s back and knees and picked him up. Merlin didn’t say anything, thank the Gods, but he did reach his arm up and over Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur would have done anything to be in this position with Merlin without the horrible circumstances that had led them here. He wanted to be able to hold Merlin just like this- but as a lover, not a nurse. He wanted to be able to take him into the water and bathe him and kiss him, and whisper endearments into his ear, and most of all he wanted to play with and explore his body in a way that would have Merlin shuddering in pleasure and calling Arthur’s name.

Instead of all that, Arthur chastely carried his friend to the stream and waded out to a spot that was deep enough for them to relax their whole bodies into. Merlin had indeed felt extremely hot and Arthur wanted to begin cooling him down.

Arthur tried to set Merlin down on his own, but Merlin promptly tipped face first into the water.

“Merlin! I’m sorry!” He rushed to hold Merlin up, panicked.

“It’s ok, Arthur. I’m fine. But yeah, I think I need some help.”

Arthur sat on his bum on the bottom of the stream. The water came up to just below his pecs. He pulled Merlin to a sitting position in front of him, so that Merlin could lean back into Arthur’s chest. It felt incredibly intimate, but Arthur wasn’t sure how else to do this.

“How is that?” he asked.

“Good. Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice wavered a little at the end. Arthur saw a tear slide down Merlin’s cheek. Good gods, how were they going to get through this?

Arthur got on with giving Merlin’s hair a wash. They didn’t have soap, but water and some old-fashioned scrubbing got most of the trail dust and leaves out of the black locks. Arthur scooped up some sand from the bottom of the stream and used it to scrub both of their armpits. When he was finished, he threw one arm over Merlin’s chest to keep him in place and adjusted their positions so that Merlin’s head was resting on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Better, Merlin?”

“Yes, thank you. But can we stay for a couple more minutes? It feels so good here and I don’t think my body can move anyway.”

“We can stay as long as you want. I am at your command.”

Merlin hummed at that, a small smile playing around his lips.

“Like that idea, eh? Enjoy it because it won’t last forever.”

“Prat.”

***

Arthur had dressed Merlin and gotten him back to the hut by the time the knights were finished cooking dinner. Someone had caught a pair of rabbits and there was a stew sitting next to the fire filled with the meat and some roots and spices from the Druids. Arthur’s mouth watered. He filled two bowls and grabbed a skin full of mead to bring back to Merlin.

“Sire?” Gwaine spoke up.

“Yes?”

“We were all wondering how Merlin is doing. We’re worried about him.”

Arthur sighed. “He’s feeling weak, but he thinks that’s normal for this stage. His body is trying to conserve energy. He doesn’t know when it will start or how long it will last, but I believe it is getting close.” Here Arthur paused. He wanted to say something more to these men who were Merlin’s friends. He knew the bond of brotherhood amongst the knights extended to the court sorcerer. They had all faced death or gone into battle with Merlin. If anything happened to him, many lives would be affected beyond measure.

“I swear to you that I will care for him and protect him with my life.” With that, Arthur nodded at each of the knights and turned to go back to the hut.

“We know you will, Sire. He is lucky to have you,” Lancelot called out.

***

Arthur fed Merlin the stew, spoon by spoon. It was slow and Merlin kept drifting off to sleep. Arthur knew his friend would need the energy though, so he kept prodding Merlin awake until the whole bowl was gone and some of the mead had been drunk. When the meal was done, Arthur laid Merlin back onto his bedroll and allowed him to drift off.

It would be getting dark soon, but Arthur didn’t want to build a fire yet. Merlin was still so warm to the touch. He set the wood and kindling up so it would be ready to go if they needed it later, and then sat on his bedroll and tore up one of his tunics to use as rags. Once that was done, he took one of the rags and crawled over to Merlin. He wiped at the sweat on Merlin’s brow and neck.

He sat back and looked at the sorcerer. Merlin’s face was flushed and his breathing a little shallow, but he looked in good health. Although Arthur admitted to himself that he may be biased. Merlin had the most ethereal face the king had ever seen. The man was almost otherworldly in his beauty.

Arthur sighed. He wished for so much more than what they had. He wished for everything. But for now, he had the friendship and loyalty of the most important person in Albion, and for that he was happy.

Arthur dragged his bedroll right next to Merlin’s and tried to sleep.

***

Arthur woke to the sound of a groan followed by some whimpering. He looked over at Merlin. Arthur knew it must have begun. The potion had taken hold.

Merlin was facing away from the king, curled into a ball. His whole body was shaking, and his tunic was drenched in sweat. The whimpering had given way to quiet sobs. Arthur sat up on his knees and bent over Merlin. He gently set his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin responded by screaming and bucking his hips.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Merlin? Are you with me? Look at me!”

Merlin whimpered again and rolled his head back towards Arthur, eyes closed. “I’m sorry Arthur.”

“Can you open your eyes, Merlin?” Arthur was scared. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep. He needed to know what state his friend was in.

Merlin lifted his eyelids enough that the two could make eye contact. Arthur huffed out a relieved breath. Merlin looked ok and in his right mind.

“You feel hot. Let’s get this tunic off, shall we?”

Merlin turned his whole body so he was lying on his back. Arthur stilled, looking at his friend.

Merlin’s front was covered with his drying seed. He must have come at least a dozen times already. Arthur felt his legs go weak at the thought. This must be powerful magic indeed.

Arthur squared his shoulders and got down to business. He grabbed the relatively clean sides of the tunic and lifted it as best as he could off Merlin. When he was done, he grabbed a rag and the skin full of water. He would have to clean Merlin’s chest. His trousers were dirty as well, but not as bad.

He would wash Merlin’s pecs first. He’d work his way down when the two of them were more comfortable with this new touching. The last thing Arthur wanted to do was scare Merlin. He’d be as gentle as he could.

As soon as the rag touched Merlin’s chest though, Merlin groaned and came again, all over his stomach and Arthur’s wrist. Arthur didn’t move, just waited it out.

“I’m so sorry Arthur, I’m so so sorry.” Merlin’s eyes were closed again and tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

Arthur began washing Merlin’s chest and murmured soothing words. “It’s ok, hush, you’re ok, I’ve got you,” until Merlin seemed to settle. When he was clean, Arthur sat back. “Do you want to take off your trousers?

Merlin began to nod, but then all the muscles in his body seemed to tense and he threw his head back and screamed. He rolled onto his side into a fetal position. He began to openly weep.

Arthur didn’t know what to do. He was afraid to touch him and cause more pain. “Merlin, what can I do?” Arthur knew his voice sounded desperate, but he couldn’t help it. “If I could ease your suffering, I would!”

“Arthur… I’m going… to… die…”

“No!” Arthur shouted. “No. You’re not going to die. You’re going to get through this. Can you take yourself in hand, would that help? I can turn away if you’d like.”

“I tried that… It makes it… worse. Need… someone… else,” Merlin said between gasps. “I don’t think… I will… make it…”

Arthur sat back on his bedroll. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and all he could see was Merlin’s flushed face and pale muscled torso. He couldn’t lose Merlin. He wouldn’t lose him. He would offer himself to Merlin. He would make sure Merlin knew that he wasn’t expecting anything in return when this was over, that they could go back to being friends. It would break his heart, but he would have Merlin alive and well. He could do this.

“Arthur… look in… on my mother… please.”

“No.”

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur. “No?”

“I mean, yes, of course I would look in on Hunith. But no, you will not die.” Arthur took a deep breath. “Merlin, I would be honoured if you would accept me as a…” here he faltered. What could he say? Sexual partner? Bedwarmer? This was Merlin and Arthur, Arthur and Merlin. None of the words he could think of fit. “I would be honoured if you would allow me to… lay… with you. I will get you through this. I _want_ to, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes were now fully open, staring at his king. His mouth was open in shock, but to Arthur’s relief, he didn’t see any disgust.

“Arthur… you don’t really… mean that. I can’t take advantage… of your friendship… like that.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me. If anything, I’m taking advantage of you.” Arthur closed his eyes and let out a breath. It was time to jump off that cliff. “I have wanted to be with you for a long time. I know you don’t feel the same, but Merlin, I… I love you.” There. It was said. It couldn’t be unsaid. He opened his eyes and looked at Merlin.

Merlin stared back, his expression unreadable. Arthur swore to himself. He’d messed up. He should not be confessing his love at a time like this. He had just wanted Merlin to understand that he was not offering out of duty. That he simply wanted to help the man he loved. “Merlin, I’m sor…”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes… Please… lay with… me”

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured the name, all the love he felt poured into that one word. They smiled at each other.

The moment was shattered by another jolt of pain wracking the sorcerer’s body. He screamed again and rolled away from Arthur. “Help me, please!”

Arthur tore his clothes off and ran to his bag. He came back with the vial of oil he used to massage into his shoulders after long days of activity. He settled next to Merlin, who had pulled himself into the fetal position again. Arthur maneuvered Merlin’s legs so he had one on each side of his hips, and reached up to pull Merlin’s trousers off. Luckily, they were already loosened and easy to remove, likely from Merlin trying to find relief with his hand before Arthur had woken up.

Arthur paused now, staring down at his friend and soon-to-be lover. He had wanted this for so long, but now that it was here, he would do anything to be able to stop. Not because he didn’t want it, but because he wanted to be on a soft bed somewhere, with candles and goblets of wine.

He didn’t want the reason for doing this to be the fear of _not_ doing it.

Merlin reached a hand down to cover Arthur’s. Arthur looked up and Merlin smiled. Arthur smiled back.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Arthur reached up and gently gripped Merlin’s cock. Merlin groaned and arched his back. He was coming again. Arthur felt the pulses through his palm and watched in fascination as the ropes of seed were flung as far as Merlin’s neck. There didn’t seem to be any pain this time, just pleasure, and Arthur moved his fist gently, pumping Merlin.

When the orgasm had faded, Arthur lifted his body up so he could look into Merlin’s face. He saw peace there, and contentment. His breathing sounded more normal. Being with Arthur seemed to have kept the pain away. Arthur smiled. “I know I’m gorgeous Merlin, but I didn’t know I would affect you _that_ much.”

Merlin huffed out a laugh. “You are such a… prat.”

“And you are beautiful.” Arthur didn’t know why he said it. It was so much easier to tease each other. But Merlin _had_ been beautiful in that moment, and Arthur felt reverence towards the man in front of him. Merlin smiled and covered his face with his forearm.

“Don’t hide. I want to see you.”

Merlin pulled his arm away. They looked at each other for a long moment, each trying to communicate feelings they were unable to put into words yet.

The stillness between them didn’t last long. Merlin’s erection was still in Arthur’s grip, and it began to twitch, needing attention again.

“Merlin, what do you want me to do?” When there was no reply, Arthur tried again. “Merlin, you know how I feel now. Please tell me what you need and I’ll do it. Or you to me. I want to make this as perfect as I can under these horrible circumstances.”

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered. He began to slowly roll his hips so he was pumping himself into Arthur’s grip.

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

Arthur grinned. “Really?”

“Yes, you idiot.” His hips continued the slow roll. Arthur brought his other hand up to rest on the ground next to Merlin’s head. They looked at each other, Arthur slowly pumping Merlin’s cock, Merlin’s hips rocking up in time to meet him. Arthur’s cock was so hard now that it hurt, and he let the head of it slide over Merlin’s as they rocked together. Arthur slowly lowered his head until they shared the same breath. Merlin lifted his head the remaining distance and captured his king’s lips.

Despite what had led them here, Arthur couldn’t think of a more perfect first kiss. He sucked on full lips and they shared tongues and bit each other gently. One of Merlin’s hands was gripped into Arthur’s hair, pulling his mouth closer, and the other hand was running up and down Arthur’s side. It was gentle and needy and sweet and erotic. Arthur could do this forever, if it weren’t for the desire in his own belly that was getting ready to explode. He broke off the kiss.

“Merlin, I’m going to come soon if I’m not careful. Please tell me what you want.”

Merlin stilled his hips. He brought both of his hands to Arthur’s face and stroked the cheekbones there with his thumbs. “I want you to take me, Arthur.”

Arthur’s breath hitched and he felt almost faint. “OK.”

Arthur released Merlin’s cock and sat back on his heels. He grabbed the jar of oil and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He rested his clean hand on Merlin’s hip and began to rub his thumb reassuringly over Merlin’s hipbone. He looked up at Merlin. What he saw made him pause.

Merlin had lifted himself up onto his elbows and was watching Arthur. There was lust in his eyes, and love, but there was also uncertainty.

“Merlin, is this your first time?”

Merlin seemed to blush more, if that was even possible, and gave a little nod. “I’ve only ever wanted you,” he whispered.

Arthur rose back up to kiss Merlin on the lips. Then he kissed his cheekbones, and jaw, and the soft part of his neck under his ear.

“I’m so sorry that your first time has to be like this, but I promise I will do everything to make myself worthy of you.”

Merlin gripped the back of Arthur’s neck. “You are.”

Arthur moved back down between Merlin’s legs. He resumed the gentle rubbing on Merlin’s hip and used the back of his other hand to stroke the inside of Merlin’s thighs. He could feel Merlin trembling. He pressed a kiss to the inside of the knee against him.

Merlin bucked and began to come again. Arthur reached up and grabbed Merlin’s cock, guiding him through the climax. This time Merlin didn’t turn away or apologize afterwards. He let the pleasure wash through him and smiled at Arthur when it was over. Arthur grinned. “Oh my Gods, Merlin. You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Well get on with it then, Idiot. I couldn’t face the knights if I killed their king. Besides, I’m getting my energy back and I really don’t like how one-sided this has been so far.”

“Oh, it won’t be one-sided for much longer,” Arthur pressed his erection into Merlin’s thigh. They both groaned.

Arthur picked up the vial of oil and poured more onto his fingers. He’d managed get the first drops all over Merlin’s body except in the one place he needed it.

“Ok, I’m going to touch you now.”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur touched his finger to Merlin’s opening and rubbed a quick circle. Merlin hissed and choked out the most obscene moan Arthur had ever heard. Arthur pulled away and took a couple of breaths. He didn’t want to come anywhere other than inside Merlin, but the man was making it difficult.

“More, Arthur, please.”

Arthur returned his oiled finger to Merlin and began to circle again. Both men were breathing heavily. Merlin’s eyes were closed, and he brought one arm down to grab at Arthur’s hand on Merlin’s hip. Arthur pushed his finger inside Merlin. It felt like fire, it was so hot. Arthur couldn’t believe he was the first person to feel this most intimate part of his friend and thanked all the Gods for his good fortune.

Merlin whimpered and Arthur pushed his finger in further. Merlin moved his hips slightly to push back on Arthur’s hand and had the king seeing stars.

“Ok?” Arthur ground out.

“Yes, Gods yes!”

Arthur pushed another finger in and began to pump slowly. Merlin responded by rocking in time to Arthur’s movements. Arthur scissored and curled his fingers. Merlin’s breathing became ragged. Arthur added another finger. Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. They moved in tandem, both bodies knowing instinctively what to do. They continued this age-old give and take for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Arthur slowed his movements.

“Merlin, I think you’re ready, OK?” Arthur hummed, kissing up and down the inside of Merlin’s thigh.

Merlin looked down his body at Arthur with glassy eyes. All he managed was a nod and an extra long roll of his hips on Arthur’s fingers. When Arthur pulled his fingers free, both men groaned at the lost contact.

Arthur sat back on his heels and poured more oil into his palm. He stroked over his cock to slick himself. He hoped he could last long enough to bring pleasure to Merlin, but he was teetering so close to the edge he didn’t know how he could. He willed his breathing to slow and tried to think of the most un-carnal thing he could.

No image would stick. Arthur was completely consumed by the man laid out in front of him. To see Merlin baring himself like this, like an offering, would have brought Arthur to his knees if he wasn’t already on them. His love for Merlin suddenly felt too much, like it would burn him from the inside. He lowered himself over Merlin’s body and wrapped his arms under his lover. He lifted Merlin off the ground and held him tightly. Merlin’s arms came up over Arthur’s shoulders and tightened behind Arthur’s neck. They murmured “I love you” to each other and kissed necks and jaws and anywhere else they could reach while holding on tightly.

Arthur eventually lowered Merlin back to the ground and their lips met for a long kiss. It was time; they had waited long enough. Eleven years had brought them to this point.

Arthur inched forward and adjusted Merlin’s body until they were lined up. He took Merlin’s hip in one hand and his own cock in the other. When his tip touched Merlin’s opening, they both moaned. Arthur tried to push in, but Merlin had tensed up.

“Merlin, Love, you need to relax,” Arthur whispered.

“I’ll try,” the sorcerer breathed out. They smiled at each other.

When Arthur tried again, he pushed against the muscle for a moment until it gave way and the head of Arthur’s cock breached the opening. Merlin cried out Arthur’s name and came again, constricting around Arthur where they were joined. Arthur breathed through it until Merlin stilled. When he was sure they could both handle it, Arthur slowly pushed in further, allowing Merlin to become acquainted with the invasion. By the time he was fully seated, both men were breathing heavily and sweating.

Arthur was shaking from the need to move, to go faster; he was so close to climaxing and his body wanted to take over. He had to force himself to stay still. He needed Merlin to be in control of the pace this first time.

“Are you OK?” Arthur asked, leaning down to press a kiss on the other man’s jaw.

Merlin’s eyes were dark, and he lifted his head to kiss Arthur on the lips. “Yes. Just… go slow,” he breathed out. His hands were gripped onto Arthur’s arms so tightly that Arthur knew he would probably have bruises there tomorrow. The idea filled his chest with pride, to be marked by such a man as Merlin. Arthur was overcome with the honour of having somehow gained the love of someone so amazing, and he knew he would do anything to protect him.

“Have I hurt you?” Arthur looked over Merlin’s face.

Their eyes met, and a jumble of love and lust and worry and fear passed between them. But then a small smirk crossed Merlin’s face and he lifted his mouth to Arthur’s ear. “You will if you don’t move soon, _My Lord._ ”

Arthur groaned and smiled down at Merlin. “Oh, it’s going to be like that, is it? You know I don’t have to move at all.”

A full grin spread across Merlin’s face. “You’re right, _Sire_ , you don’t.” With that, Merlin rolled his hips.

Arthur couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He surged forward to meet Merlin, and he knew he was being too rough but everything was suddenly _too much_ and the grip of the hands on his arms was pulling him in and Merlin’s eyes were boring into his soul and he hadn’t ever felt this _right_ before. He might have been able to slow himself if Merlin hadn’t chosen that moment to throw his head back and breath out a low “Yes” in a voice that would have summoned the dragon. The rumble of his lover’s voice chased up Arthur’s spine until he lifted his chest up and sat back on his heels, pulling Merlin’s hips up with him. He sped up even more once they were in this angle, giving in to his body’s basest demand. He watched in absolute awe as Merlin lifted his hands to brace against the wall behind his head and pushed back to meet Arthur.

Suddenly Merlin was crying out and climaxing again, breaking eye contact to pull his chin to his chest. Arthur watched as Merlin’s cock jerked untouched, seed painting his chest and stomach, and then he was coming too. His hips flexed and pumped into Merlin and Arthur was sure he had never felt this good or climaxed this long. He was still gripped onto Merlin’s hips and he knew he was probably leaving marks of his own, but he couldn’t let go until it was over. And then it _was_ over, the pleasure receding to a dull hum and the last jerk of his body gave way to a stillness so complete that even the air seemed to stop moving.

When Arthur was able to move again, he looked down at Merlin. The other man was panting, eyes closed, looking like a rag doll. But he looked sated for the first time since this had begun. Arthur knew it wouldn’t last, but he felt the honour and pride rush through him again for being allowed to be the one who helped Merlin through this. He wrapped his arms under Merlin’s back and neck and lifted the other man until their chests met. Merlin’s arms went around Arthur’s body and they held each other until their breathing slowed.

“I love you,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s neck, and pressed his lips to the spot under Merlin’s ear.

“I know, prat. I love you too.”

Arthur huffed out a laugh and lowered Merlin back to the bedroll. He pulled out as gently as he could, missing the warm contact as soon as it was gone. He grabbed a few of the rags and the water and cleaned Merlin, then himself.

Arthur laid himself alongside Merlin and pulled the blanket over them both. Merlin rolled to face him. They wrapped their limbs around each other until they were touching everywhere and again Arthur felt an overwhelming sense of _right._

When Merlin shivered, Arthur whispered “The firepit is ready, if you want to light it.” Merlin didn’t even have to open his eyes, but simply let his magic fill the room. The fire flared to life. 

Arthur let himself drift to sleep, knowing the need in Merlin would rise again soon.

***

Arthur lay on his back, head resting on his folded cape. One hand lazily stroked down Merlin’s back. Merlin was completely boneless, leg thrown over Arthur’s, cheek pressed into Arthur’s shoulder where he lay half asleep.

“Please, Merlin.”

“No. Stop asking.”

“It makes sense, you know I’m right.”

Silence.

“Merlin. Don’t make your king give an order.”

“When have I ever listened to your orders?”

Arthur huffed. He tried to come up with another argument, but couldn’t. He took Merlin’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “Please?”

Merlin sighed. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The pair had spent the last several hours alternating between sleep and sex. Merlin would nudge Arthur awake whenever the need arose, and Arthur would use his mouth or hands or body until Merlin could rest again. They took turns washing each other and stoking the fire and making sure they drank enough water or mead to keep hydrated. Arthur was tired though, and he knew there were still many hours ahead before the potion’s effects would wear off.

So he had asked Merlin to cast a spell on him that would allow his body to rise, so to speak, to meet the needs of them both. Merlin had said he knew of no such spell and that seemed the end of it, but then Arthur asked if Merlin could not just mirror the potion’s effects onto him. Merlin seemed surprised that Arthur had learned enough of magic in the year since finding out about Merlin’s truth that he would be able to think of something like that, and begrudgingly admitted that yes, he could do that.

He didn’t want to, though. “It’s too painful, Arthur, I can’t do that to you.”

“You don’t seem in pain anymore.”

“But my body prepped for this, saved energy. Yours hasn’t. What if it’s too much?”

“Can you undo the spell if it gets to be too much for me?”

Merlin grunted. “I guess.”

But then Merlin started panting again and Arthur forgot the conversation and leaned over Merlin’s body. He took Merlin into his mouth and Merlin shuddered with the pure pleasure of it, and afterwards they drifted back to sleep.

Now here they were, several hours later, and Arthur was not going to let himself be distracted. “Yes, you’ve warned me. Please get on with it, before I have to beg.”

Merlin laughed. “You have been begging! For 2 hours. That’s what asking for something over and over again _is_ , you idiot.”

“Fine, I’ve been begging. Now I’m begging you to stop teasing and just do it!”

Merlin stilled, then whispered in that old language that Arthur was getting used to. A flash of gold, then silence.

“Hmm. I don’t feel anyth…” he trailed off. His body jerked and he grunted in pain. His erection hit him like a sword hilt to the chest. He _needed_ to touch his cock, to ease the pressure. His hand went immediately to his crotch.

“Arthur, no!” Merlin called out, but Arthur didn’t hear. The need to sate himself was too overwhelming.

The instant his hand wrapped around himself he felt a jolt of pain through his body that had him arching his back. He may have screamed; he wasn’t sure. He was climaxing but it offered no relief. As soon as it was over, the feeling rose again. He tried to roll onto his side to ease the pain, but Merlin held him down.

“Arthur, breath! I’ll help you, just give me a second!”

“I need… I need…” he breathed out.

“I know, Arthur.”

Merlin had left his side, but Arthur couldn’t track what the other man was doing. All he knew was the burn of the need to release, and the pain coursing through his body. He panted and jerked his cock, causing another orgasm. He stuttered out a cry at the lack of satisfaction. Is this how Merlin had been feeling all night? 

Arthur felt strong hands roll him onto his back. “Merlin? It’s so bad.”

“I know,” Merlin said again. “I’m going to help you, like you helped me.”

Arthur felt Merlin straddle his waist and opened his eyelids enough to see what was happening. The vision in front of him caused another climax and another wave of agony.

Merlin’s body was arched over Arthur. One hand was planted on his chest and the other was reaching back behind him. Merlin looked down at him. “I had to get the oil, it’s been a couple of hours since you last took me.”

Arthur panted, knowing what Merlin was doing with his fingers. He needed to be inside Merlin. Needed it more than he needed air. “Hurry,” he said, barely recognizing his own voice.

“Patience, _sire_ , I’ll be right with you.”

Arthur grunted and thrust his hips up towards Merlin. “It hurts!”

“Ok, try to stay still Arthur,” Merlin commanded, then reached between them and grabbed onto Arthur’s cock. He guided it to his entrance and slowly lowered himself down onto Arthur. It took everything in the king to not spill his seed ten times over, watching and feeling that slow descent of Merlin’s body.

His concentration broke, however, when Merlin lifted himself a fraction of an inch. He cried out, this time in pleasure, and heard Merlin do the same. When it was over, he wanted to get the cloth to clean Merlin, and ask him if he was ok, and kiss his lips and tell him he loved him. But then Merlin started to move again, and Arthur was lost.

Merlin rolled his hips slowly at first, grimacing slightly at the intrusion. Arthur gazed up into Merlin’s eyes. They stared at each other, both moving as slowly as they could, and then Merlin smiled. One of those insolent smiles he’d been giving his king for more than a decade. Arthur smiled back.

_This_. This was why he had wanted the spell. This experience, with this man. Now that the searing torture was gone, Arthur was going to enjoy every second of it, and make sure Merlin did as well.

“Are you OK, _My Lord_?” Merlin asked, speeding his movements.

“Your cheek will get you in trouble one day, Merlin.”

“Of course, _Sire_ , I’ll be quiet.” Merlin planted both hands on Arthur’s chest and began to ride his king, taking his own pleasure. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips and rose to match his movements. It didn’t take long before they were both coming again. With the spell in place, Arthur didn’t need to stop. They both slowed enough to catch their breaths but began moving again as soon as they could.

They continued like this for some time, making small changes in their positions, enjoying each other. Arthur would occasionally decide he was ready to pull out, but Merlin would move in some erotic way to get them both going again. Merlin would move to climb off, but Arthur would buck his hips and have Merlin crying out in pleasure.

Finally Merlin collapsed onto Arthur’s chest. Arthur wished he had the energy to clean the mess that was on their chests and stomachs, but he was too tired to even open his eyes.

***

Arthur woke to sounds of Merlin moving around the hut. The smell of food had his mouth watering. It had been hours since they’d last eaten, and he was suddenly ravenous.

Arthur shifted on the bedroll and sat up. The fire had gone out long ago, but it was midday now and warm enough that it wasn’t needed.

“Good morning. Or afternoon. I’m not actually sure what time it is,” Merlin said. He was setting little bundles of cloth-wrapped food and wineskins next to Arthur. “Are you hungry?”

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but only managed a croak. Merlin sat down in the space between Arthur’s knees, facing him. He stretched his legs out, so they were draped over Arthur’s thighs. “Drink,” he ordered, pushing a wineskin into Arthur’s hands.

Arthur drank greedily. This magic was taking a lot out of him. He saw why it was so important for Merlin’s body to have needed rest before it had begun. He wouldn’t complain though. He didn’t want to risk Merlin undoing the spell.

Arthur watched Merlin pick up an apple and bite into it. He stared at the juice that sat on Merlin’s plump lips and felt his erection growing again. When a drop of liquid started a slow trail down Merlin’s chin, Arthur threw the wineskin to the side and lunged forward to catch the drip with his mouth. Merlin dropped the apple and lifted his hands to either side of Arthur’s neck. Arthur wanted to crawl inside Merlin, he tasted so good. It wasn’t just the apple, it was something else as well, something that was distinctly Merlin.

Arthur wanted to slow down. He wanted to kiss Merlin and tell him he loved him over and over again. But his body wanted other things. He inched forward until he was pressed right up against Merlin and moved his hips.

They both moaned and moved again. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s back and pulled him closer. Merlin reached down between them and took them both in one hand. It didn’t take long before they were both sated.

Arthur lowered his head to rest on Merlin’s shoulder. He waited for his breathing to settle, then leaned back to look in Merlin’s eyes. “How are our bodies not completely exhausted, Merlin? I get that the magic is making us want each other, but we should barely be able to walk by now. You especially…” he trailed off, looking away.

Merlin smiled at him, knowing what he was referring to. It had been a day and a half and Arthur had taken Merlin more times than they could count. And it hadn’t always been gentle. There had been times when their bodies had taken over and they hadn’t kissed or murmured loving words. They had been sweaty and needy and rough.

Merlin reached down to one of the cloths of food and picked up a chunk of meat. The knights had done some hunting and killed and roasted a boar. Merlin tore a piece off and fed it to Arthur, then ate some himself.

“I don’t know, but my magic helps me heal. Maybe the potion is doing the same thing?”

Arthur nodded. “It must be. You would tell me if you were sore, right?”

Merlin grinned. “Maybe. Would you stop doing what you’re doing if I did?”

Arthur laughed. “Yes, you idiot. I would make you undo the spell.”

Merlin smiled and fed Arthur another piece of meat. “Then I’m fine.”

Arthur looked through the packages of food until he found some of the bread that had come from the Druid camp. He broke off a piece and fed it to Merlin. They continued in this way until all of the food was eaten. Arthur could have eaten more but he was suddenly too exhausted to move. Merlin made him take another sip of the mead before they lowered themselves back to the bedroll.

***

Arthur startled awake to total darkness. He must have jerked his body because Merlin woke too. “Arthur? You OK?”

“It’s dark,” he said, then cringed at the absurdity of the statement. “I mean, how long have we been sleeping?”

“I woke up at sunset when Gwaine came to check on us and bring more food and water, but you slept through. It’s the middle of the night now I think, probably close to dawn.”

Arthur felt a sadness wash over him. “So it’s done, then? The magic has worn off?”

“Yes.”

Arthur rolled onto his side and pulled Merlin flush against him, back to chest. He kissed the top of Merlin’s spine. He didn’t want this to end.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Where do we go from here?” Merlin asked. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat.

“Please don’t ask me to go back to how it was before, Merlin. I’ve wanted this for so long and I can’t give you up now.”

“What about an heir? You’ll need to marry eventually.”

“Me? I can appoint an heir. What about you? You’re the last Dragonlord.”

Merlin twisted his head so he could see Arthur’s face. “Actually, Aglain told me I can appoint an heir as well. I mean, there’s more to it than that, we would have to perform a ceremony, but all is not lost if I don’t have a child. The world will still have its Dragonlord.”

Arthur felt the tension he didn’t know he’d been carrying leave his body. Neither of them needed to fall prey to the dictates of tradition or destiny. They could have a hand in forming their own future.

Arthur thought back to that sunny day when he had first met Merlin. He remembered the insolent boy who had said things that no one else would ever think of saying to the prince. How lucky Arthur had been. His destiny had begun that day and he hadn’t realized it until many years later. Merlin had taught him so much and asked for nothing in return. Merlin had brought life and love to Arthur, and Arthur knew he would spend the rest of his life showing Merlin just how thankful he was, and bringing all the joy and love he could to Merlin.


End file.
